Naasad Civilization
|ethnicities= |capital_planet=Gluu'u'naa |capital_state= |capital_city=Dudraa |planets=*Copenan *Frent *Gluu'u'naa (capital) *Tenson *Vinur |states= |cities= |member= |foundingmember= |foundingformermember= |leadingmember= |annexed= |controlled= |partial= |under= |religious_policies= |religions= |state_religion=Unknown (confirmed) |ForcedReligion= |government= |governmentlist=1 |government1=Constitutional democratic presidentail republic |government1start=2010/01 |government1end=2010/05 |government2=Absolute hereditary monarchy |government2start=2010/05 |government2end=2012/02 |government3=Constitutional semi-democratic colligatary representation |government3start=2012/02 |government3end= |IP1=Supreme Minister |IP1_1=None223 |IP1_1start=2010/01 |IP1_1end=2010/05 |IP1_2=Morbius |IP1_2start=2010/05 |IP1_2end=2012/02 |economy= |economicpolicies= |economic_stability= |currency= |military=1 |militarylinked=T'ad T'ad Military |airforce= |army=T'ad T'ad Army |navy=T'ad T'ad Space Fleet |elite= |othermilitary= |eras= |starting_event=Founding |starting_event_date=January 30, 2010 |event1=Destruction of Naasad |event1date=March 29, 2010 |event2=Ichiri purge |event2date=June, 2010—July, 2010 |event2=Naasad recession |event2date=August 3, 2011+ |ending_event= |ending_event_date=}} The , officially named Naasad T'ad T'ad Ehn Republic, is a five-planet, monarchal, small power civilization in outer core of the Appearence galaxy. The civilization has a moderate population of / 1000000000 round 0}} billion, all of which speak Galactic Basic Standard. Naasad controls five planets in three systems in the north-eastern outer core of the Appearence. It is close to the Sauani Empire and Lunor Republic on its north-east, the Qanti Empire on its east, the Zubada Republic, Alsoras Republic and Unidia Republic on its south, and the Bazanian Empire on its south-west. Many of the west and north space is unclaimed. In the Naasad System, Gluu'u'naa, it's capital, is a city planet, and the primary financial center of the civilization. It used to be supplied with food and other goods from its neighboring planet Naasad, the previous capital, however it was destroyed on May 29, 2010. Other planets include Copenan, in its own system, as well as Frent, Tenson and Vinur in the Vinur System. The civilization was formed at the end of the Veenese-Gloman war in 2010. The two civilizations were becoming war-torn and weak, meaning None223 was able to quickly and easily unify the two enemies, whos populations had become tired of the war. The newly formed Naasads were able to incorporate both Veenese and Gloman technology to create an entirely new military, which helped somewhat when the Second Appearance-Ichiri war came about. However, during the war, the BlyDonian Civilization destroyed Naasad, their previous capital. None223 lost the first election, which the BlyDonians oversaw, to Morbius, who reformed the civilization in to an authoritarian, illigitimate monarchy. This lead to them becoming a near-remnant again, however they rose back up to the status of a civilization by August 2010. Due to the Ichiri war, isolationism and lack of food stocks, the Naasad Civilization is currently in a recession. An international and government-supported charity has been set up, however is yet to mitigate the effects. The Gammetan Civilization is currently migrating civilians to their newfounded Appearence colonies from the starving planet of Gluu'u'naa, against Morbius' will. None223 is currently in exile in the Lunor. The civilization is lead directly by the Prime Regiona of the Naasad Senate, which will be elected on June 9, 2012. The Prime Regiona's vote share, which can go no higher than a third total of the senate, will be decided on a day before the election by the Regional Leaders, which were voted in on May 1, 2012. History The Naasad T'ad T'ad Ehn Republic was founded at the end of the Veenese-Gloman war on January 30, 2010, unifying both the civilizations. This was part of the 2008-2012 influx of civilization. They were quickly able to establish a stable civilization, with a massively improved infrastructure compared to their predecessors, such as completely rebulding the war-torn planet of Copenan. They also designed and produced a lot of new military technology in a short amount of time, combining those available from their precessors. The first civilization they officially encountered and established diplomacy with was the young BlyDonian Civilization, who at the time were opperating under a provisionally monocratical government while they established. They struggled to gain ground in the international arena, however it is yet to be discovered why. A number of factors such as their relatively low importance, frequent wars and their young, untrusted leader None223 have been theorized but not agreed upon. They eventually slipped in to isolationism by April 2010. The Naasad were also involved in the second Appearance-Ichiri war in May and June 2010. The battle of Copenan erupted on May 12. Even with Strog forces assisting, the planet was lost to the enemies by the next day. On May 13, the Ichiri proceeded to attack the Vinur system, resulting in the battles of frent and Vinur, however a quick capitulation was delivered before their conclusion was met. Towards the end of the war, they were given the time they needed to rebuild what was lost, and gain a once more powerful infrastructure. The May 29 elections were also held on schedule on the 29th, however None223 was ousted by Morbius. The BlyDonains, being in disagreement with the outcome and fearing the implications of Morbius' rule, destroyed the capital, Naasad, by shooting a super laser at it. After severe denouncement from other civilizations, BlyDonia was forced to apologize and supply a small amount of repirations. Morbius proceeded to reform the government in to an absolute hereditary monarchy, and dissolved the legislative, executive and constitutional bodies as well as toppling the democratic system None had created, giving him all the power. He then announced that the leader of the civilization, being himself, was no longer within the government - but above it - on July 4, 2010. Now, all he had to do was order a minister of their respective institution - such as the ministry of finance - to carry out his requests, and it would be done without question. His authoritarian rule suppressed the free market economy None223 had set up, almost to the point of recession, but he managed to nationalize most major industries before any major damage was done. Fearing penalty and being unimpressed with his apprentice's actions in office towards the country he'd spent the the start of 2010 building, None left the country and went in to exile to Lunor on July 27. The civilization has since slipped in to a severe recession due to the lack of food supplies available. Morbius chose to ignore this, against most of the ministers' will. The ministers even tried to rebel against his rule before the recession officially started by attempting to give orders without Morbius' approval, and ignored ones he gave. As a result of this, on December 28, 2010, he had the majority of the 28 lead ministers assassinated, and replaced it with a 12 minister association, with officials that would blindly follow any orders he gave. The recession worsened by late 2011, and became a subject of the Capita Council's policy. A government-funded charity was set up, which would give food to the civilization if it was clear that they were trying to improve the situation, however it was not able to mitigate the effects of the recession. The Gammetan Civilization proposed to temporarily migrate civilians from Gluu'u'naa to their proto-colonies in the Appearence, however Morbius rejected the proposal swiftly, without negotiation. As a result, several ex-government ministers set up the National Forum, with the hopes of constituting Morbius' decisions, and carrying out their own orders in emergencies such as this. They accepted the Gammetan proposal, and have been able to execute it as a lot of Morbius' ministers support their actions. Politics The calls itself a regional democracy, based off the Gammetan Civilization's government, though officially it is classed as a constitutional semi-democratic colligatary representation by the civilization and government classification enactment of the Capita Council. In its short history since 2010, it has delved deeply in to politics: It has built its own military, had three forms of government and has been at several different diplomatic stances. Government Naasad has a regional democracy government. The nation is split in to 142 regions, but in practice these regions have no affect on a civilian's life. Every three years, each region votes on any citizen from their region to be their Regional Leader, also called their Senator. They represent a single seat in the Senate, and thus have one vote. The Senate members vote for a Prime Regiona to be elected, however said rank must already be a Regional Leader. The Prime Regiona represents a set amount of votes, usually less than half of the total of the Senate (so under 71). The Senate votes on all legislative and executive matters as a single unit, with votes being held on every matter unless voted on otherwise. At the end of a three year term, the people vote on Regional Leaders once more. There is no term limit, and if the Regional Leader holding the rank of Prime Regiona does not get outvoted from their region, they stay as Prime Regiona. The National Forum, which brung about the re-emergence of democracy in Naasad, acts as the constitution. It is Naasad's eqivalent of Gammeta's Contra Delatus. Elections Elections for the Regional Leader are held every three years on May 1. Naasad has universal suffrage for anyone over the age of nineteen (19). The Regional Leaders themselves can vote for a new Prime Regiona at any time, so theoretically a Prime Regiona's term is indefinite. When they vote on the Prime Regiona, they also vote on the amount of votes they represent. This can range anywhere from 1 to 258 (two times the amount of votes all the Regional Leaders minus the Prime Regiona have). Terretories All of the 's terretories are in L9, in the north-west part of the core of the Appearence galaxy. It is close to the Sauani Empire and Lunor Republic on its north-east, the Qanti Empire on its east, the Zubada Republic, Alsoras Republic and Unidia Republic on its south, and the Bazanian Empire on its south-west. Many of the west and north space is unclaimed. In the Naasad System, Gluu'u'naa, it's capital, is a city planet, and the primary financial center of the civilization. It used to be supplied with food and other goods from its neighboring planet Naasad, the previous capital, however it was destroyed on May 29, 2010. In the Copenan System, Copenan is an emerging financial center. It was once war-torn by the Veenese-Gloman war, however the Naasads built on top of the ruins. There are a sizeable amount of sections of the planet where crime and yobbish activites occur, however. In the Vinur System are the planets Vinur, Frent and Tenson. They are all extreme planets. Vinur is a rocky-covered planet with a thin atmosphere, Tenson is a sea planets - a common place for tourstsi - and Frent is a gas giant used for resource aquisition. Foreign relations Military Category:Civilizations Category:List of T articles